


Tawny

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [18]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Minhyuk is a fun boyfriend to come home to.





	Tawny

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 - Role reversal

Changkyun returns home to find his boyfriend on their couch, too comfortable, his phone connected to the television and his cock into his hand. When the door shuts Minhyuk doesn’t even flinch.

“Was waiting for you” Minhyuk purrs cupping his groin.

“Is that so?” Changkyun drops his bag by the door and steps in front of the television, presses the button to turn it off, “guess you don’t need that anymore then.”

“Mhm” Minhyuk smirks, “will you join me?” He shakes his pants lower, butt-naked on the couch.

“Actually.” Changkyun looks at the kitchen and the pot on the stove. “I’m too hungry.”

“Help yourself then” Minhyuk continues stroking himself slowly, throwing his pants and underwear on the floor and a leg hanging off the back of the couch.

“Did you fucking cook?” Changkyun eyes the kimchi stew with disbelief before he starts eating straight out of the pot. He doubts they have clean dishes anyway.

“Mom dropped by earlier, you have greetings.”

“Please don’t talk about your mom with your dick out.” Changkyun takes some cola from the fridge to down the mildly spicy taste.

“Yeah, sorry” Minhyuk smirks and lets his head fall at the edge of the couch. “Did I mention I’m kinda horny today?”

“Noticed” Changkyun walks to him and climbs on the couch, straddles Minhyuk’s hips. “Was hard to miss.”

“But I hope you don’t miss this hard-on” Minhyuk chuckles and pulls Changkyun down for a kiss. “I’m lubed up baby” he whispers into Changkyun’s ear, needy.

“When the fuck- you were wearing pants three minutes ago” Changkyun rubs himself on Minhyuk, rough jeans on the soft skin.

“Before mom” Minhyuk moves his hips upwards, “maybe I’ve been doing this the whole day.”

“Maybe” Changkyun deadpans, unzipping his own pants and pumping himself to full hardness.

“You’re very into small talk today, try getting into me instead?” Minhyuk spreads his legs and pushes Changkyun to sit between them.

“Please.” Changkyun looks into his eyes. “Shut up already.”

Changkyun tries a finger and then a second one, only to find out that truthfully Minhyuk is lubed up just enough to not drip. His cock slides in with ease and Minhyuk moans for more.

“Can you just-?” Minhyuk raises his legs and Changkyun gets the point, throws them on his shoulders and starts fucking into him.

“Do you want me to touch you baby?” Changkyun offers, a hand creeping down Minhyuk’s navel, but Minhyuk bats it away.

“Not yet” he breaths out, fucking himself back on Changkyun’s cock and gripping his hoodie to bring him closer.

“I’m almost there” Changkyun says, hips stuttering although he can see Minhyuk isn’t close yet.

“Come inside me baby” Minhyuk smiles, lets his legs slide down and locks them behind Changkyun’s waist, pulling him as close as it gets.

Changkyun lets himself fall on Minhyuk’s chest and fucks him with quick, swallow thrusts until he comes, his dick dipped in cum still moving inside Minhyuk slowly. He grunts in bliss and Minhyuk pets his hair.

“Too soon” Changkyun murmurs, slipping out of Minhyuk, “I will” he takes Minhyuk’s cock into his hand but Minhyuk lifts his head to look at him instead.

“I have a better idea, come here” Minhyuk pulls him back up and kisses him, runs his hands down Changkyun’s sides and helps him take his shirt off. “Pants too, come on baby.”

Changkyun finds himself naked, his cock still sensitive when Minhyuk takes it into his palm and rubs it carefully until it jumps to life again.

“I like that plan” Changkyun plays with Minhyuk’s nipples, eliciting soft moans and whines from his boyfriend.

“You’ll like it even more” Minhyuk pats his chest and Changkyun straddles it, the tip of his cock on Minhyuk’s lips.

When Minhyuk starts licking his tip, Changkyun almost doesn’t notice the lube bottle being opened, Minhyuk fingers resting on his entrance. The lube is cold but it doesn’t take long for it to get warm inside Changkyun, Minhyuk’s long fingers brushing his spot and making him thrust forward.

Minhyuk adds a second finger and Changkyun is already leaking. He watches the droplets landing on Minhyuk’s lips and Minhyuk, licking them lewdly before he takes Changkyun’s cock in his mouth again.

“Don’t you want something more?” Minhyuk asks and Changkyun nods, feeling an orgasm building up inside him again. “Take a seat then.”

“And they say chivalry is dead” Changkyun kisses his nose before he aligns himself with Minhyuk’s cock, “getting up for me to sit.”

Changkyun slides all the way down in one motion and watches Minhyuk’s eyes roll back, a small “fuck” leaving his lips.

And Minhyuk has been waiting for so long that he can’t stop himself from starting with a fast pace, but Changkyun is too worked up too anyway. He lifts himself just enough for Minhyuk to have space to slam into him.

Minhyuk grips Changkyun’s hips, hard enough for his nails to leave bloody crescents and Changkyun returns the favor by biting the side of his neck, knowing that Minhyuk will wear the marks with pride the next days like he has done so many times before. A subtle way to let his classmates knows he’s taken.

“Too close” Minhyuk moans, taking Changkyun’s hands into his own.

“Let go” Changkyun starts bouncing, pelvis moving in circular motions, finding that one bundle of nerves that can make him come untouched.

“Harder” Minhyuk pleads, places Changkyun’s palms on his neck, “harder please”.

Changkyun presses down until Minhyuk’s chest stills and his cock spills deep inside him, Minhyuk trying to call his name, voice coming out husky between heavy breaths.

“A little more, come for me” he says, Changkyun massaging the sides of his neck and kissing him until the second orgasm of the day hits him, sprouting white between their bodies and leaving them both exhausted and sticky.

“Shower” Changkyun commands, trying to untangle himself from his boyfriend and failing.

“Too tired” Minhyuk whines, hugging him closer.

“You’re disgusting” Changkyun kisses him, “I love you so much.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
